fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Światła, kamera, lipa!
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Gdy Fineasz spotyka jedną z dawnych nauczycielek, ta przypomina mu o obietnicy, którą złożył jej 8 lat temu. W przeciągu tygodnia Fineasz musi zaprosić nauczycielkę na plan filmowy w Hollywood. Tymczasem Ferb i Fretka są niezadowoleni tym, że Moranica przesiaduje w ich domu. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Pani Husenbunden; * Ferb Fletcher; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Fretka Flynn; * Gość od casting'ów; * Matka gościa od casting'ów; * Randomowa nauczycielka Scenariusz (W kuchni Flynn-Fletcherów) Fineasz: Mamo, kup tego Kuchnio-bota. Jak go kupisz już nie będziesz musiała w ogóle być w kuchni. Kuchnio-bot będzie przyrządzał jedzenie za ciebie. Linda: Przestań! I gdzie znalazłeś takie dziwactwo jak Kuchnio-bot? Fineasz: W internecie. Reklama zasłaniała mi stronę. Linda: Posłuchaj, takie reklamy służą tylko po to, żeby zachęcić ludzi do kupienia rzeczy, które pewnie szybko się zepsują. Poprosiłam już twojego tatę, by kupił nową kuchenkę. A taki Kuchnio-bot jest zbędny, drogi i pewnie by się szybko zepsuł. (Do domu wchodzi Lawrence z pudłem) Linda: I co, kupiłeś tę kuchenkę? (Lawrence stawia pudło na ziemi i je otwiera) Lawrence: Nie. Kupiłem Kuchnio-bota. To cacko będzie robiło wszystko związanego z robieniem jedzenia. Już nie będziesz musiała w ogóle być w kuchni. Kuchnio-bot będzie przyrządzał jedzenie za ciebie. Linda: To chyba jakieś jaja! (Linda wychodzi z domu) Lawrence: Żółwik! (Fineasz i Lawrence przybijają żółwika) (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Światła, kamera, lipa! (W szkole. Fineasz idzie korytarzem, podchodzi do niego wkurzona nauczycielka) Nauczycielka: Pan Flynn... Fineasz: To nie ja przywiązałem pani świnię do traktora dyrektorki! Nauczycielka: Nie o to chodzi. Szukam sprawcy cały dzień, ale nieważne. Pamiętasz może obietnicę, jaką złożyłeś mi 8 lat temu? Fineasz: Eee... nie. Pani Husenbunden, niech mi pani przypomni. Pani Husenbunden: To było tak... (Retrospekcja. 8 lat wcześniej, cała klasa idzie do parku. Fineasz rozmawia z nauczycielką) Fineasz: Jak będę duży to będę aktorem! Marzę o tym od miesiąca. Pani Husenbunden: Nie wierzę ci. Fineasz: Obiecuję. W przeciągu równych ośmiu lat zaproszę panią na plan filmowy w Hollywood, na którym będę pracował jako aktor! (Koniec retrospekcji) Fineasz: Przecież wtedy byłem mały! Nie brałem wszystkiego na poważnie. Ja żartowałem! Pani Husenbunden: Ja żartów nie lubię. Masz mnie zabrać na ten plan, albo wstawię ci kilka jedynek. A, właśnie. Za tydzień mija czas! Pośpiesz się. (Pani Husenbunden odchodzi) Fineasz: Ech... (Tymczasem w domu) Ferb: I wtedy... (Ktoś dzwoni dzwonkiem) Ferb: Otworzę! (Ferb otwiera drzwi, a w nich stoi Moranica. Ferb zamyka drzwi) Ferb: Chować się! (Ferb chowa się do piekarnika, a Fretka do lodówki. Do domu wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: E, Derb, Hretka, nie ukryjecie się! Ferb: Ja jestem Ferb, a to Fretka! Moranica: Nieważne, mój mąż Gaylord mówi do mnie Goranica. Fretka: Wracając do ważniejszych spraw, co pani tu robi... trzeci raz w tym tygodniu? Moranica: W moim domu zalęgły się motyle. Boję się tych ochydnych stworzeń! Zabrałam do słoika wszystkie moje szczury, termity, dżdżownice i coś, co wygląda jak połączenie babeczki i zdechłej ryby. Nazwałam to zdechłą ryczką. Wypuszczę je, żeby było tu przyjemniej. (Moranica otwiera słoik, a wszystkie stworzenia wylatują lub wyskakują ze słoika) Moranica: Od razu lepiej. Fretka: Pani oszalała!? Ten dom jest drewniany, a pani wypuściła termity! Moranica: Eee... tam, przyzwyczaisz się. (Moranica zdejmuje skarpetki, a Ferb i Fretka wymiotują do kosza) Moranica: Czemu nie zwymiotowaliście do miski, tylko do kosza? Jedzenie ze śmietnika jest niehigieniczne! (W parku. Fineasz dzwoni przez telefon) Fineasz: Proszę pana, szukam pracy jako aktor! Nie mam doświadczenia, ale jak nie znajdę pracy w branży aktorskiej dostanę kilkanaście jedynek, bo jakaś dziwna nauczycielka kazała mi znaleźć pracę w Hollywood, podczas gdy ona sama szuka osoby, która przywiązała jej świnię do traktora dyrektorki! Halo? (Fineasz się rozłącza) Fineasz: Chyba nigdy nie znajdę pracy jako aktor. (Do Fineasza podchodzi jakiś mężczyzna) Mężczyzna: Słyszałem twoją rozmowę. Organizuję jutro castingi do filmu "Podróż do wnętrza mojej matki". To będzie najdłuższy film w historii. Jeśli zależy ci na tej pracy przyjdź jutro na casting. Fineasz: A gdzie będzie ten casting? Mężczyzna/Gość od casting'ów: Tutaj. Fineasz: Jasne, że się pojawię! (W domu) Ferb: Ta Moranica mnie wkurza! Moranica: E, Lerb... Ferb: Ferb. Moranica: Podaj mi widelec z kuchni. Muszę jakoś zjeść tę zupę! Ferb: A nie lepiej podać łyżkę? Moranica: Łyżkę!? Kto normalny je zupę łyżką!? (Ferb podaje dyrektorce widelec) (Moranica zjada zupę, a po chwili zjada widelec i misę) Moranica: Pyszne to było! Macie jeszcze jakieś naczynia? Ferb: Podam pani ten przed chwilą umyty talerz. Moranica: Co!? Daj mi jakieś nieumyte naczynie, prosto ze zlewu! (Ferb podchodzi do zlewu i wyciąga z niego brudny talerz) Moranica: Może być. A macie jakieś żarcie dla psów? Fretka: Nie, mamy dla dziobaka. Moranica: O, to daj trochę! Fretka: Jasne... (Fretka ze złośliwym uśmiechem wyciąga puszkę z jedzeniem i zsypuje wszystko na włosy Moranici) Moranica: O, dziękuję! Jesteście dla mnie tacy mili. Zostanę tu jeszcze trochę! Ferb: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (Następny dzień, w parku) Fineasz: Jestem gotowy na casting! Na pewno to... (Po castingu) Fineasz: ... przegrałem. Gość od casting'ów: Słuchaj, gdyby nie było tego chłopca co wygrał rolę, ty byś wygrał. Nadal masz szansę wystąpienia w filmie. Ale musisz pokazać, że na prawdę chcesz. Fineasz: Ok, co mam zrobić? (Potem, Fineasz ciągnie taczkę, w której siedzi wielkia, strasznie gruba kobieta) Kobieta: Jeśli chcesz, żeby mój synek dał ci tę rolę, to się trochę wysil! Fineasz: Chyba już rozumiem, dlaczego to będzie najdłuższy film świata. (W domu) (Piosenka Kto komu służy?) Ferb: Podać szklankę ze śliną, Fineasz: Zaciągnąć na koniec miasta, Fretka: Patrzeć jak termity w domy giną, Fineasz: I patrzeć jak w jej brzuchu ląduje ta pasta! Kto komu służy? Ferb: Kto komu służy? Fretka: Kto komu służy? Ferb: Podaj sok, poddaj się! Fineasz: Podaj sos, poddaj się! Fretka: Podaj włos, poddaj się! Ferb: Podaj kłos, poddaj się! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: Mam już tego po dziurki w nosie! Przychodzi pani komuś do domu i każe komuś służyc jak jacyś niewolnicy, mamy już tego dosyć! Myśli pani, że to tak fajnie jak ktoś okropny wchodzi komuś do domu mi każe służyć! Niech się pani wynosi z tego domu, ale już!!! Moranica: Ktoś tu jest chyba nie w nastro... (Fretka podchodzi do dyrektorki i kopie ją tak mocno, że ona się przewraca. Po chwili Moranica wstaje z podłogi) Moranica: Oj, ty, pewnie nie wiesz, że kiedyś trenowałam w watykańskiej drużynie zapaśniczej! Fretka: Trenowałaś? Pewnie nawet nie walczyłaś, bo się nie mieściłaś na ringu! Moranica: Oj, właśnie, że nie. Moranica (szeptem do Ferba, który stał za nią): Nie mów jej, że tak. Moranica: Ciekawe skąd bierzesz takie żarty, co? Fretka: Ja swoje wymyślam, a nie biorę z kuwety! Moranica: Nie obrażaj moich rzeczy w łazience! (Ferb wyjmuje z lodówki popcorn i zaczyna go jeść) Fretka: Dzwonił Mikołaj, pytał się czy ciągniesz w tym roku sanie, łosiu! Moranica: Moment, serio dzwonił? Jeśli tak, to powiedz, że w tym roku mi się nie chce. Fretka: A może by tak grubasek powalczył? Moranica: Oj, w kieszeni mam zawsze maskę hiszpańskiego zapaśnika i złotą pelerynkę na wyjątkowe okazje! (Moranica zakłada maskę i pelerynę i rzuca się na Fretkę) (W szkole. Fineasz podchodzi dojednej z nauczycielek) Fineasz: Przepraszam, gdzie jest pani Husenbunden? Nauczycielka: Kuratorium ją wczoraj zwolniło. Fineasz: COO!? To jakiś żart, ja się tyle napracowałem, a ona już nie pracuje! (Fineasz bierze telefon i dzwoni) Fineasz: Rzucam tę głupią robotę w tej głupiej branży aktorskiej! Nauczycielka: Jej pracę przejął jej mąż. Mówił o jakiejś twojej obietnicy o branży aktorskiej. (Nauczycielka odchodzi, a Fineasz wali się w głowę) (Napisy końcowe) Fineasz: I muszę znowu znaleźć pracę w branży aktorskiej! Ferb: Aha. My mieliśmy gorzej. Do naszego domu co chwilę wchodziła Moranica. Fineasz: Aaa... więc już rozumiem dlaczego hiszpański zapaśnik gniecie Moranicę. Fretka: Może i przegrałam, ale to tylko przez twój nadmiar tłuszczu. Co pani je? Żarcie dla słoni!? Moranica: Kiedyś tak. Teraz zjadam żarcie hipopotama. Ferb: W dodatku dyrka wypuściła tutaj termity. Fineasz: Czyli, że... (Dom Flynn-Fletcherów się zawala) KONIEC Piosenki *Kto komu służy? Inne informacje